


Lucky

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a wishbone breaks down the center?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Quatre stared in disbelief at the short piece of turkey bone in his hand. Then, he looked at the equally short piece in Trowa's hand. Finally, he looked down at the small v-shaped piece on the ground that used to connect the other two pieces.

Finaly, Quatre cleared his throat. "You know, I've never seen it do that before."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Me either. Do you suppose that means that we're not going to get any luck now?"

There was a pause, then the sound of Quatre laughing softly. "Perhaps it just means that we're both going to be lucky."

Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and laid his head on his lover's shoulder. "Perhaps it means we'll *get* lucky. How about it?"

"Can I be on top?"

Trowa smiled. "If you'd like. Just, be gentle. Last time I couldn't sit still for a week."

Quatre blushed, then began to pull Trowa along to the bedroom. "I'll try, but I get around you and I can't help but want to screw you into next week."

Following happily, Trowa chose not to comment. The pair reached the bedroom and entered, locking the door, then giving one another quick kisses before undressing and racing for the bed. The bed squeaked as they hit it and they both laughed, falling into each other's arms and holding one another close. "Mmm... Quatre... You have the lube?"

Quatre's eyes widened and he quickly dove for the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and securing a small tube in hand before closing the drawer and returning to Trowa. "Now I do. Okay, lean back, knees up... Good. Now, relax..."

Trowa followed Quatre's instructions. He liked it when his lover took charge. It made him able to sit back and relax a bit more instead of feeling like he had to make everything perfect. When Quatre did things, they just *were* perfect. He didn't have to try. The things he did were as perfect as he was, and nothing could change that.

The small tube was wavering in front of his eyes as Quatre made it do some sort of silly dance, placing his fingers in a downward V-shape beneath them, making the lube dance across Trowa's stomach. Trowa giggled at the sensation, reaching down to capture the tube in his own hand. He unscrewed the cap, and squeezed a good dollop on Quatre's fingers. Quatre nodded to him and pulled his fingers away to go explore. Placing the top back on the tube, and securing it, Trowa heaved soft little pants of breath as Quatre licked at the head of his member while easing one finger into him. It was always such an experience to be taken by his lover. It was incredible, amazing, wonderful, and a million other superfluous adjectives that couldn't even truly begin to describe it. However, he only allowed himself that pleasure on rare occasions, usually allowing Quatre his penchant for being taken as forcefully as possible when he was more than willing. Yet, for some reason, Quatre wanted to take him now. He couldn't complain, but he could be curious.

Yet, his curiousity didn't remain in his mind long as Quatre continued to stretch him. It was sublime pleasure to imagine the blond-haired angel over him, thrusting. And, oh, so very soon... it would happen, and he'd come out of the bedroom wrapped in a silk bathrobe, hobbling like a foal which just discovered what its legs were for.

Quatre had just eased a third finger into Trowa, gently teasing the rim as he prepared him, knowing that even after participating in many sexual acts in his life time, some willing, some unwilling, Trowa was still tight. Quatre's reasoning behind wanting to take the taller man came from a deep-seated yearning to overpower the bad sex with the good sex... the incredibly good sex. It didn't hurt that Trowa was so eager to please that all of Quatre's needs were fulfilled.

With Trowa properly clenching for him, biting his lip so that he wouldn't cry out and beg, Quatre eased his fingers out, wiping them on the bedspread as he kissed the inside of Trowa's thighs. His legs spread wider, and Quatre crawled up the bed to position the head of his member against Trowa's entrance, feeling Trowa properly prepared for him in that he slid right in, drawing a soft cry from Trowa's normally passive lips. 

Allowing Trowa time to adjust, Quatre leaned down and showered soft kisses upon his partner's face and neck. "I love you, Trowa."

Trowa smiled up at him, sliding one hand in a familiar manner across Quatre's chest, letting his hand come to rest lightly on the back of Quatre's neck. "I love you, too, Quatre."

They stayed still momentarily. Quatre was desperate not to give in to primal urges, instead, waiting for Trowa's to be drawn out. He didn't want to be begged, he just wanted to get confirmation. 

Biting his bottom lip softly, Trowa let one of his legs hook around Quatre's waist, pulling him closer. "You can do it now, Quatre. I'm ready."

Quatre smiled. "Good." He began with shallow thrusts, getting Trowa's body reaccustomed to the feel of being filled and emptied in a repetitious pattern. The contented moans that were let into the air let Quatre know that he was doing just what he wanted to be doing: drowning Trowa in the pleasure that he so rightfully deserved. 

His member already tight against his abdomen, Trowa moaned a bit louder. Quatre was being so gentle and loving with him. It made the experience more than just physical pleasure. But, the physical couldn't be forgotten as Quatre's member brushed so solidly against his prostate, eliciting even more groans as the messenger of his ultimate arousal. Quatre began thrusting harder into him, knowing well that he could handle it with ease now. His lover knew him so well in and out of the bedroom. It made every day with him amazing since Quatre always knew just what was needed.

Letting his hand trace down to Trowa's member, Quatre began caressing it gently, deliberately focusing on the sensitive line of flesh just below the head. His head fell to Trowa's chest and he lavished attention on the hardening nipples there, nuzzling them with his lips and suckling them gently, occasionally nipping gently and drawing louder moans from his relatively passive partner.

And then came the time that Quatre loved best of his times taking Trowa. He pulled out and grinned at the sigh of disappointment that he heard. Trowa met Quatre's eyes, and Quatre nodded, moving so that he was the one laying on his back. Eyes lowered, Trowa sat up and straddled him quickly, using one hand to balance himself and the other to guide Quatre back where he belonged. He sank back on Quatre's turgid member in bliss. There was no better way to feel so filled, and it helped him get over his pseudo-fear of having to be an actual participant in sex. Quatre knew how to make him work for it, and he loved the dear man even moreso for it.

Trowa raised himself up so that Quatre only remained in him the tiniest bit. Moaning again, he plunged back down, drawing a sharp cry from Quatre. Trowa continued riding Quatre like a favorite toy, and murmuring soft phrases of acceptance and love. He threw in gasps every few words as Quatre's hand returned to the physical manifestation of his intense arousal. Every part of his body that could possible bring him pleasure was being exploited by the strokes of the blond man now beneath him. He was close to release, oh, so unbearably close, and he knew he had one more thing to do before he could allow himself to let go.

Reaching for the hand of Quatre that wasn't stroking his member so exquisitely, Trowa brought it to his lips, kissing each finger as his body worked overtime to thrust himself onto Quatre. He placed a final, hard kiss to Quatre's palm and found his release, muscles tensing, and thighs quietly jackhammering against Quatre's hips. He felt the man beneath him milking his member softly, hips hitting back with an equally delicious force. Quatre came with a soft sigh and his own tensing muscles, calling out Trowa's name in a sweet vibrato.

Eventually, their muscles decided to relax and they collapsed bonelessly together, arms wrapped around one another. Trowa shivered in delight as he pulled himself off Quatre with still-shaky movements, collapsing next to him with one hand still holding on to Quatre's. "Thank you. You always make it so... perfect. Just like you."

Quatre turned to him, looking adorably sleepy, and stroked Trowa's cheek with his unoccupied hand. "Just like *you*. My perfect partner..." He nuzzled up against Trowa's chest, disregarding the semen currently coating his own chest. "Thank *you*. We should do this more often."

Trowa yawned, and smiled, pulling Quatre closer to him. "Only before bedtime, I think. Otherwise, I'll never be able to do anything but lay in bed with you."

"And what's wrong with that?" Quatre blinked innocently.

Kissing Quatre firmly, Trowa nestled against the pillows, savoring the afterglow and cuddling session. "Nothing at all, my love. Nothing at all."


End file.
